Field of the Invention
This invention relates to enclosures, and more particularly, to enclosure systems with improved leakage prevention, installation, and esthetics.
Description of Related Art
Conventional shower enclosures for a shower area are well known and have been in use for a number of years. Most conventional shower enclosures include a rail system that is attached to a header (top rail) and or a sill (bottom rail). Further included is one or more fixed (stationary) panels that is designed to be permanently fixed and laterally coupled with a wall, and non-stationary (movable) panels that slide within the top and or bottom rails to open and close access to the shower area.
A further drawback with the conventional shower enclosures is that they fail to contain all water within the confines of the enclosed shower area. That is, water may leak through the physical connections between different structures.
Another drawback with most conventional shower enclosures is that they are manufactured for either right-sided installation only (the enclosure closes off the shower space at the right-side of the person standing outside the shower space), or, alternatively, they are manufactured for left-sided installation only (the enclosure closes off the shower space at the left-side of the person standing outside the shower space). Accordingly, the conventional shower enclosures are designed, manufactured, and installed for either a right side or left-side installation, but not both.
Additionally, the process or steps of installing the conventional shower enclosures are mostly executed from outside the enclosed area, including use of fasteners for fastening the various members of the enclosures or adjustments thereof, which is not esthetically pleasing since the fasteners are visible from the outside of the shower area.
Accordingly, in light of the current state of the art and the drawbacks to current enclosures mentioned above, a need exists for improved enclosure systems that would have enhanced or superior articulations, mechanisms for preventing leakage of fluid outside an enclosed area or space, show minimal fastener mechanisms (if any) from outside the enclosure for esthetics, and that could be used for both right and left sided configurations.